music can find love
by yuuki Cross-chan
Summary: SECRET! PAIRING NxM


**Music can finds a love**

**A/N: hey guys this is my 2****nd**** fanfic. Sory for my suck story hope u will support me**

**A young brunette was going in her way to her bestfriend's house when she bumped the famous lead singer of the 2****nd**** famous band named THE BLACK STAINED HEART. He is the one and only NATSUME HYUUGA. The brunette was so shock because she never saw her childhood friend and her so called boyfriend for the past 4 years. This young brunette was also known MIKAN SAKURA. Mikan was also had a band and she is the lead singer of the 1****st**** band called THE LOST INNOCENCE. **

**FLASHBACK:**

**A raiven guy was sitting on the sakura tree was been disturb by a brunette girl that was heading to him.**

**Mikan: Natsume!!smile**

**Natsume: what do u want polkadotsemotionless**

**Mikan: Hmpf… u are such a pervert guy!**

**Mikan: hey, I have something to tell something important to u!**

**Natsume: what's that!**

**Mikan: um…… natsume I'm going to America**

**Natsume:[shock for what!**

**Mikan: um.. u know my disease and u know my parents want me to go there to have a medication**

**Natsume: but u can have the medication in here**

**Mikan: but mom wants in the America**

**Natsume[bangs cover the eyes mi-kan**

**Mikan[shock u cal me by my name!**

**Natsume[bangs cover the eyes I want u to tell u that I-LOVE- YOU**

**Mikan[bangs cover the eyes nat-sume I- Love u too**

**Natsume[smile would u be my girlfriend**

**Mikan[smile yes!!!**

**Natsume: mikan I promise that I will be wait for u**

**Mikan: promise**

**Natsume: promise**

**Yuka: mikan, hurry up we will be late**

**Mikan: hai!**

**Mikan: um…natsu um….. can u take this ring as a sign of my love for u**

**Natsume: mikan can u take this also this necklace as a sugn of my love for u**

**Mikan: yeah, and natsu dn't forget our promise**

**Natsume: ok! Bye**

**Mikan: bye**

**Natsume grabbed the wrist of mikan and he kissed his girl. Mikan response his kiss and they deepend it. They had their first kiss under the sakura tree.**

**End of FLASHBACK**

**After 4 years mikan had just arrived and heading her way to her best fiend's house a.k.a HOTARU. Mikan was heading in her right when she bumped a raiven guy a.k.a NATSUME. **

**Natsume & mikan[shock**

**There was a moment of silence when mikan spoke first**

**Mikan: um…. Hi natsu long time no see**

**Natsume[emotionless hn**

**Mikan[chuckled u never change**

**Natsume[emotionless**

**Mikan: um… natsu um…. Do u still remember our relationship between us.**

**Natsume: ……………**

**Mikan: hey talk to me**

**Natsume: ……/..**

**Mikan: he—y**

**Mikan was cut off by the sudden action of natsume. Natsume kiss her.**

**Natsume[bangs cover the eyes long time no see polkadots**

**Mikan:shock natsum-e **

**Natsume[smile**

**Mikan was so happy, when she heard a female voice from behind of natsume and that voice was owned by AOI. Mikan was so shock when Aoi hug natsume tightly. And natsume hug her too. Mikan felt pain in her heart because she thought that natsume love her. But she was wrong. she never know that aoi was the little sister of natsume. Mikan suddenly run because of what happened. she never expect that her so called boyfriend had a new gf. **

**Mikan: ne,ne natsume loo-**

**Aoi: natsume!!!!!!!!**

**Natsume[shock**

**Mikan[shock**

**Aoi: natsume!!![cry**

**Natsume[hug aoi tightly**

**Three days have passed when the manger of the band of mikan call mikan for the upcoming concert.**

**Mikan: moshi, moshi**

**Narumi: oh!! Mikan-chan I have something to tell u**

**Mikan: what that**

**Narumi: u and the members of the band are going to performed in the upcoming concert.**

**Mikan: what! Wow sugoi!!!!!**

**Narumi: ok ja mikan-chan**

**Three days have passed since narumi told her about the concert. Mikan was so excited but she never know about the plan**

**Hotaru[calling hey nogi is everything allright**

**Ruka; yeah**

**Hotaru: this is the day that mikan would be happy and I will be rich!!![evil laugh**

**Ruka: sweat dropped**

**Mikan is yawning because she was so excited because this is the day that they will be performed. **

**Mikan: this is the day guys!!![shouting**

**Hotaru[baka gun**

**Bakabakabakabaka**

**Mikan: what's that for!![pain**

**Hotaru[emotionless**

**All[sweat dropped**

**In the concert………..**

**Mikan was on the dressing room when someone knock the door. Mikan opened the door to see her bestfriend. **

**Mikan: wait**

**Hotaru: hey the concert will be starting **

**Mikan; ok**

**Mikan didn't know about the plan, at the meantime natsume arrived at the concert with his bandmates. **

**Natsume: hey c'mon we better get ready[emotionless**

**All: ok**

**Mikan sings at the concert when somebody duet her. She was so shock to see her so called bf.**

**Mikan: and as I look into ur eyes **

**I see an angel in disguise**

**Natsume: sent from God above for me to love**

**To hold and idolize**

**Mikan: what are u doing here**

**Natsume[kneeled**

**Mikan: hey get up![whisper**

**Mikan never know about the proposal and she was so shock that her natsume propose to her**

**Natsume; Ms. Mikan Sakura do u accept my love for eternity**

**Mikan[shock**

**Natsume: WILL U MARRY ME**

**Mikan: yeah!!![smile**

**All the people shout and all is rejoicing for both of them. Mikan never know how natsume suffer this kind of love…..**

**HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS SO SUCK!! IM NOT IN THE MOOD IN DOING THIS! BUT STILL THANKS. IT ALL INSPIRE ME**

**FIN!!!!!**


End file.
